


Jugar en familia

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Pensamientos de Cerbero sobre Perséfone, y un Hades enamorado y sensible.
Kudos: 2





	Jugar en familia

El inframundo un lugar oscuro y aburrido, Hades siempre está amargado y las almas en pena nunca quieren jugar. Pero cuando Perséfone aparece Hades se pone contento. Perséfone a veces trae conejos vivos para que yo persiga; ella siempre está llena de energía y ganas de jugar. Perséfone siempre hace sonreír a Hades cuando grita _“¡Ayúdame! Solo tengo dos manos. ¡Cerbero tiene muchas cabezas que acariciar!”_. Me gusta cuando Perséfone viene al inframundo porque Hades, ella y yo jugamos en familia. No me gusta cuando Perséfone se va porque Hades no quiere salir a jugar, ni levantarse del trono, ni parar de llorar.


End file.
